Man-made, usually rectangular, settling ponds are used for holding sewage and industrial wastes. These ponds are usually covered by a large one-piece geomembrane which has gas and water collection systems and is usually not insulated. These pond covers are laid on-site and secured by an anchoring trench. Because of their size, they are difficult to remove.
The present invention is an insulated removeable pond cover which is made in sections which are held together by means of a series of grommets and cables. The cables are secured to a series of concrete deadheads.
The primary advantage of the invention is that it is removeable, thus allowing the pond to be dredged and re-used. Another advantage is that the insulation results in heat being retained in the pond, thus speeding biodegradation of organic material.